George
George is the name of several characters in Harry Turtledove's fiction. Characters known only by the name George: :Father George, a priest and the protagonist of the short story "Farmers' Law" :George (Thessalonica), a major character in Thessalonica. :George (The Fillmore Shoggoth), the POV character from the short story "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George (wherryman), a minor character in Ruled Britannia. :George (Fort Pillow), a minor character injured in Fort Pillow :George (Worldwar), a minor character in the Worldwar series. :George M., a tavern owner in "The Haunted Bicuspid". Monarchs named George: :George III of Britain, historical monarch of Britain at the time of the American Revolution, who plays a background role in the Atlantis series and a posthumous role in as one of the eponymous The Two Georges. :George V of Britain, historical monarch of Britain during World War I, who plays a background role in the Southern Victory series. :George VI of Britain, historical monarch of Britain during World War II, who plays a background role in Worldwar series and a more pominent one in The War That Came Early series. Characters whose first name is George: :George Bagnall, a fictional British Royal Air Force pilot who serves a a POV in Worldwar. :George Ballentine, a historical Slave appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Douglas Campbell, 8th Duke of Argyll, a historical British politician who plays a small but important role in Southern Victory. :George Q. Cannon, an American Mormon briefly appearing in How Few Remain. :George Crook, a historical Union general during the American Civil War and referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Custer, a historical American soldier who plays an important role in Southern Victory. :George Davies, a fictional biologist in "Bluff". :George Dewey, a historical American admiral and referenced in American Front. :George Edwards, a historical musician implied to be the POV in the short story "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :George Enos, a fictional American fisherman and sailor who serves as a POV in Southern Victory. :George Enos, Jr., a fictional American fisherman and sailor who serve as a POV in Southern Victory. :George Grenville, a historical British prime minister referenced in The Two Georges. :George Frideric Handel, a Germancomposer referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :George Herman, a fictional "Rounders" player referenced in The Disunited States of America. :George Kistiakowsky, a historical chemist referenced in "Joe Steele". :George Washington Custis Lee, a historical Confederate soldier and son of General Robert E. Lee who appears in The Guns of the South. :George Lewis, a historical Confederate Army captain appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Mahon, a historical American politician who appears in the Southern Victory series. :George Marshall, a historical American soldier and general during World War II, who appears in Worldwar and in "Joe Steele". :George McClellan, a historical Union general of the American Civil War who plays a small but important role in Southern Victory, and a small role in The Guns of the South. :George Meade, a historical Union general of the American Civil War referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Nikolaidis, a fictional Greek army private in "The Emperor's Return". :George Norris, a historical American politician who appears in Southern Victory. :George Orwell, the pen name of historical British author and journalist Eric Blair, who appears in Worldwar, and whose writings are discussed in "Hindsight" and The Gladiator. :George Patton, a historical American general who appears briefly in The Man With the Iron Heart, plays an important role in Worldwar, and appears as a Confederate general in Southern Victory. :George Pendleton, a historical American politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Raft, a historical American film actor appearing briefly in Two Fronts. :George W. Rains, a historical Confederate colonel appearing in The Guns of the South. :George Ruth, a American Baseball player better known as "Babe" Ruth who is referenced in a number of Turtledove works but appears in "The House That George Built". ::George's Restaurant, a fictional bar owned by Ruth in "The House That George Built". :George Smith, a fictional British Intelligence agent who is a POV in "Ready for the Fatherland". :George Stephenson, a fictional stationmaster who plays a small but important role in A Different Flesh. :George Stoneman, a historical Union general of the American Civil War referenced in The Guns of the South. :George Sutherland, a historical U.S Supreme Court justice referenced in "Joe Steele". :George Thomas, a historical career officer in the United States Army who appears in "Lee at the Alamo". ::See also Doubting George, a fictional general based on Thomas who appears in The War Between the Provinces series. :George Tree, a fictional farmer appearing in Opening Atlantis. :George Herbert Walker, a historical American businessman who appears briefly as a Confederate Secretary of State in Southern Victory. :George Washington, a historical American general and President of the United States who is mentioned posthumously in most Harry Turtledove works set in the U.S., most importantly as one of the eponymous The Two Georges. See also George Bush. Category:Disambiguation